fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Emmalynne
Emmalynne Marshall is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Fates(ona Project) and is available in the Conquest and Revelation routes. The only child of a lesser noble house, Lynne has been pressured to join the war effort by her parents in an attempt to gain fame and fortune. Profile Lynne is the oldest and only daughter of the Marshall house, a lesser noble house that is decreasing in size, wealth, and power. Born into a family known for its greed, Lynne was forced into training at a young age to both earn tax reductions and increase the Marshall's social status. Originally, Lynne trained to be a strong and powerful cavalier, and was to be given a pretty chestnut stallion named Hamillin after the completion of her apprenticeship. However, Lynne chose to become a troubadour, preferring to heal rather than hurt, and focused her sights on being a maid. Her parents were dissatisfied with her choice, and in an attempt to dissuade Lynne gave her a retired old warhorse named Mae. Much to the Marshall's chagrin, however, Mae had no intention of dying anytime soon. So, Lynne continued her training as castle staff under twin maids named Gretchen and Gertrude. She is usually just sent out on delivery missions. Birthright In Birthright, Lynne appears as a Maid reinforcement in Chapter 25 along with Gretchen and Gertrude. Though the choice to fight her and her companions is arguably optional, canonically Lynne (along with her mentors) die in the battle, protecting Nohr to the very end. Conquest In Conquest, Lynne joins as a Troubadour in Paralogue (unknown): Lynnie's Delivery service, which is unlocked after Chapter 9. In the beginning of this paralogue, Corrin's army encounters more Invaders. While fighting, Jakob or Felicia notice a lone Troubadour fleeing the skirmish. The battle begins, and should Lynne live she will catch up to Corrin and their servant to tell them that she was sent to deliver supplies, as well as continue her training in the field. Corrin will gladly agree to allow her in, commenting on Jakob/Felicia's good eyesight before the cutscene ends. Revelation In Revelation, Lynne again joins as a Troubadour, but this time her paralogue is Paralogue (unknown): Independence Day, which is unlocked after Chapter 18. In this paralogue, a lost Lynne is fleeing Vallites when she stumbles across Corrin's army. She introduces herself and explains that she was separated from her party. When Corrin offers her refuge, she declines, stating that her party was sent by King Garon as a last push to defeat Corrin. She will continue by saying that she doesn't want to betray Corrin's kindness by attacking them later, to which Corrin offers Lynne a place in their army. Lynne is conflicted, but agrees to work with them for a little while. Shortly after, the Nohrian party catches up to them. It is led by a worried Gretchen, who assumes that Lynne has been captured. Lynne attempts to explain the situation to her, but is quickly interrupted by her mentor, who tosses a dagger toward Corrin. Lynne blocks this attack, but Gretchen orders her troops to attack and claims she'll save her from Corrin. During the battle, either Lynne or Corrin can talk to Gretchen and explain the situation. If not, Gretchen is defeated and spared along with the Nohrians Afterwards, the paralogue will end and Gretchen will go into hiding with the rest of her party until the end of the war. Either way, Lynne is deeply shaken and abandons her maid studies in favor of becoming a Strategist instead. Personality Despite being born a noble, Lynne has very little self-confidence or pride. Whether this is fueled by her parent's high expectations or her family's declining reputation, it is not always apparent to many. This also ties into her anxious nature. She is extroverted, but often overthinks other people's actions and words, trying always to read their thoughts. Lynne relies heavily on her fellow maids for support and comfort, with Gretchen becoming her mother figure and Gertrude a auntie. She is afraid of other's opinions on her, and as such does her best to be as friendly and supportive as possible to win others' favor. Her training in the castle has formed her into a very formal woman. Even with close friends, she will often humbly refer to herself as a servant and her conversation partner as "Milord/Milady". She is very much a people pleaser and is very easy to take advantage of. She is also very naive and gullible, which could lead her into dangerous situations. Despite her naivety, Lynne has been called mature by castle staff many-a-time. She is also terrified of royals, since she knows how much power they have (and because King Garon is spooky). The tenderest touch in the army. Born on September 21st. In Game Base Stats Conquest - Paralogue (unknown): Lynnie's Delivery Service Revelation - Paralogue (unknown): Independence Day Starting Class - Troubadour Level 15 HP(24) STR(6) MAG(9) SKL(14) SPD(12) LCK(14) DEF(8) RES(12+2) MOV(7) Skills - In a Blue Moon, Resistance +2, Demoiselle Weapon Skill - Staff C Starting Items - Mend, Freeze As an Enemy Birthright - Chapter 28: Traitor Revealed (Normal) Starting Class - Maid Level 10 HP(30) STR(18) MAG(24) SKL(19) SPD(17) LCK(15) DEF(13) RES(20+2) MOV(6) Skills - In a Blue Moon, Resistance +2, Demoiselle, Live to Serve Weapon Skill - Staff C, Shuriken D Starting Items - Mend, Iron Dagger Birthright - Chapter 28: Traitor Revealed (Hard) Starting Class - Maid Level 10 HP(35) STR(21) MAG(27) SKL(23) SPD(21) LCK(20) DEF(17) RES(25+2) MOV(6) Skills - In a Blue Moon, Resistance +2, Demoiselle, Live to Serve Weapon Skill - Staff B, Shuriken C Starting Items - Mend, Steel Dagger Birthright - Chapter 28: Traitor Revealed (Lunatic) Starting Class - Maid Level 10 HP(35) STR(21) MAG(27) SKL(23) SPD(21) LCK(20) DEF(17) RES(25+2) MOV(6) Skills - In a Blue Moon, Resistance +2, Demoiselle, Live to Serve Weapon Skill - Staff A, Shuriken B Starting Items - Mend, Silver Dagger Growth Rates HP(55%) STR(15%) MAG(60%) SKL(30%) SPD(35%) LCK(50%) DEF(25%) RES(20%) Max Stat Modifiers HP(+2) STR(-2) MAG(+1) SKL(+1) SPD(-1) LCK(+1) DEF(-2) RES(+1) Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Male) * Xander * Leo * Laslow * Odin * Niles * Arthur * Jakob * Benny * Keaton * Kaze * Hayato (Revelation only) * Shigure * Forrest * Soleil Other Supports * Corrin (Female) * Camilla * Elise * Nyx * Orochi (Revelation only) * Reina (Revelation Only) * Lynne's Child Fatesona Supports Romantic Supports * TBA Other Supports * TBA Class Sets Standard Class Sets Troubadour - Maid/Strategist Cavalier - Paladin/Great Knight Friendship Sets Camilla Wyvern Rider - Malig Knight/Wyvern Lord Elise None - None/None Nyx Dark Mage - Sorcerer/Dark Knight Orochi Diviner - Basara/Onmyoji Reina Sky Knight - Falcon Knight/Kinshi Knight Partner Sets Corrin Varies Varies/Varies Xander Wyvern Rider - Malig Knight/Wyvern Lord Leo Dark Mage - Sorcerer/Dark Knight Laslow Mercenary - Hero/Bow Knight Odin Dark Mage - Sorcerer/Dark Knight Niles Outlaw - Adventurer/Bow Knight Arthur Fighter - Beserker/Hero Jakob None - None/None Benny Knight - Great Knight/General Keaton Fighter - Beserker/Hero Kaze Ninja - Master Ninja/Mechanist Hayato Diviner - Basara/Onmyoji Shigure Sky Knight - Falcon Knight/Kinshi Knight Forrest Varies - Varies/Varies Soleil Mercenary - Hero/Bow Knight Special Classes Witch Dark Falcon Dread Fighter Quotes Tba Possible Endings Trivia * Lynne has the same birthday as Fire Emblem: Awakening's Nowi * Lynne's original design included her wearing a pink uniform and having pink eyes. Her hair a dull brown and was let down instead of tied up. * Lynne and Jakob are distantly related, as revealed in their supports. Gallery Category:Character Category:Nohr Category:Female